Veela Love
by redshadow17
Summary: Alright, So what do you get when you add two veela's one mate, a child, some court an idiot ex and some really stupid people! You get a pretty awesome veela fic! Please read and let me know what you think! This is a DM/HG/BZ pairing just so you know!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Yeah I know you're thinking this is just another Veela fic! Well it is but I hope I put a twist on it! Please Read and let me know how you think I did!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize, and if you don't recognize it I may have made it up or I may have done some research and found it so if you want to use something simply ask! I'm all for sharing!

* * *

><p>"Mya, Mya wake up" The voice sounded very far away. The heavy fog that surrounded her felt was suffocating yet comforting at the same time. More voices were heard, it sounded like they were talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying "Hermione, you need to wake up Hermione"<p>

"Logan, she isn't going to wake up anytime soon. I told you we should've told her before this happened!" A female voice this time, it cut sharper through the fog than the male voice.

"Nothing we can do now Jean" The man responded with a sigh.

"Will she be alright?" Another female voice spoke. The girl fought through the fog trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Yes, this is normal. It'll take her body a while to adjust to the sudden changes. What sudden changes, the girl thought as she began panicking. Her body did feel different and she didn't understand. She fought her way through the fog with more determination. Slowly the room came into focus. It was her room, in her parent's house. She hadn't lived her for some time now.

"Oh, good you're awake! How do you feel darling?" The tall woman with long blonde curls asked as she leaned over her daughter.

"Like I was hit by a bus" She groaned trying to sit.

"Careful, you're still adjusting" The man spoke

"Adjust? To what?" The girl asked looking around wildly

"Hermione, there is something your mother and I should've told you a long time ago." Her father said sitting down on the edge of the bed. Her mother hovered just off to the side

"What?" She demanded looking at them both.

"Hermione, we adopted you. You were my brother's child, he was a wizard and he married a veela. They had you not long after but someone murdered your parents. We were afraid of what someone would do to you if they discovered your talents so we adopted you" Logan said looking at his daughter.

"I'm a veela"

"Yes, 1/2" He said softly "You've just gone through your transformation. You have three years to find your mate and claim them"

"Three years?" She whispered she had just turned 21; she didn't want to get married so soon. She was barely established in her career and hadn't done any of the things she wanted to do before settling down.

"Yes, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner"

"How did I get here? Last I remember I was in Italy" Hermione said looking at them.

"You were. You collapsed in front of Ms. Parkinson who recognized the symptoms and brought you here."

"Parkinson?" Hermione rounded on the other female voice. The girl who had tormented her during her youth had grown into a beautiful woman. Her black hair was shoulder length and straight as a pin, her skin was perfectly tanned and her hazel eyes shown with pride. She had outgrown her piggish looks completely.

"Hello Granger" She said nodding her head.

"We'll be down stairs, let us know if you have any questions" Her father said as he and Jean left the room.

"How did you know the symptoms?"

"I'm studying to be a healer, in the magical creatures division" Pansy said rubbing her arm subconsciously "And I've seen a veela transformation once before."

"Why did you bring me here instead of taking me to a hospital?"

"I figured you'd want to keep this private" Pansy said shrugging "I had a healer on the ready incase you should need one but usually all we can do is wait them out"

"Oh, thanks then"

"Don't mention it Granger, good luck finding your mate" Pansy said sighing

"You don't work for St. Mungo's do you?"

"No, they won't hire me because of, well you know." Pansy said softly "I'm training with a private healer."

"Come with me to Australia then" Hermione said looking at Pansy

"What?" Pansy was startled to say the least.

"That's where I was heading when it happened. I'm training to be a healer as well, in the children's ward. But St. Mungo's only hired me for my name. They refused to train me. But there is a rather prestigious hospital in Australia that has offered me a job in their ward. They also have a position available in the Magical Creature's ward" Hermione said looking at the surprised woman before her.

"I'll take you up on the offer, I've learned as much as I can from the healer I'm training under, and in Australia there wont be these stupid prejudices" Pansy said smiling

"Or reporters storming the hospital for an interview" Hermione smiled in return

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know if it's worth continuing or if I should take it down!<p>

~Redshadow17


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated but I'm pretty busy this semester! I should let you know that I am not a consistent updater but I always make up for it by adding several chapters if it's been more than a week since I last updated!

~Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Are you coming Mya?" Pansy asked as she stepped into her friend's office. They had moved to Australia not a day after the transformation. They bought a rather nice flat and began working for the hospital. In the two years they'd been there they rose within the ranks considerably. Hermione was now the best Children's healer in the country and Pansy was the head of the magical creatures ward.<p>

"Yeah, let me finish up these papers" Hermione said as she finished signing a few of the papers before standing up and grabbing her coat. They walked together down to the boardwalk where their favorite café was.

"So, I got a letter from Narcissa yesterday" Pansy said smiling brightly. Hermione had cut all contact with her former friends after they graduated, and Pansy had for the most part. She still talked to Narcissa Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.

"What did she have to say?" Hermione asked

"She asked me to her usual Easter tea, but I most likely will decline the invitation. I have no desire to spend my afternoon pretending to like the people there. She also said that Daphne and Draco are getting a divorce. Apparently Daphne cheated on Drake, he's left to raise his son Scorpius by himself because Daphne hates him"

"That's dreadful, poor kid, how old is he?" Hermione asked

"He's an infant; he was born just last year. Beautiful baby boy" Pansy said smiling "Astoria positively adores her nephew and is ready to kill her sister, she wrote me as well"

"Will she and Malfoy wed?" Hermione asked as she finished off her lunch.

"No, another reason for the separation is Draco came into his inheritance as well." Pansy said sighing "Though they were unaware the gene would activate. He's coming to see me later to determine if he is alright and to see if his son has the gene, though I think you'll have to look over the baby if you don't mind, I'm not good with infants"

"If that's you asking for help it was terrible" Hermione laughed "But I'll help you"

"Thanks Mya, so any luck finding your mate?" Pansy asked looking at her friend

"No, I still have another year," Hermione said sighing "Something is telling me to stay where I am and he'll come to me"

"Well, best of luck" Pansy said smiling

"What of you is there a man in your life?" Hermione teased

"Yes, his name is Andre, we've only gone out a couple of times but I really like him" Pansy said smiling

"I hope it works out, but we should head back, let me know when Malfoy and his son arrive" Hermione said paying for her meal. Pansy stood and did the same.

* * *

><p>"Pansy?" The tall blonde man breathed spotting his childhood friend. The dark haired woman spun around and smiled brightly<p>

"Draco! It's good to see you! How are you?" She greeted with enthusiasm.

"As good as can be expected" He said sighing

"I'm sorry about Daphne Drake," Pansy said smiling sadly at him "Now where is Scorpius"

"He's here" Draco said moving his cloak aside to reveal the sleeping infant

"He's so precious" Pansy gushed as she took the infant from his arms.

"This thing, won't hurt him will it, I won't hurt him"

"Draco, Scorpius is your son, even if his mother wasn't your mate you wouldn't love him any less. If anything your love and protectiveness of him will increase because of your instincts." Pansy reassured him. "Now, I've asked a college of mine from the children's ward to take a look at Scorpius, I'm not experienced working with children and I don't want to overload him with magic. She should be here soon"

"I'm here now Pansy" The woman that entered caught Draco's attention immediately. She smelled heavenly, like roses and rain. She was beautiful as well. Chocolate colored hair with dark red highlights that fell in spiral ringlets down her back, dark as night eyes and pale skin with a slight flush. Plump red lips and an ample hour glass figure.

"Right on time as usual Mya. Draco, this is Hermione Granger, the top healer in the children's ward. Mya, Draco Malfoy" Pansy said smiling

"Pans, you act as if we didn't go to school together for seven years" Hermione said rolling her eyes. But she had to admit Draco Malfoy had changed. He was beautiful, white blonde hair fell into his storm colored eyes; his skin was a healthy pale and his body a perfectly sculpted muscle. She breathed in satisfaction before turning her rapt attention to Pansy.

"Yes well, Hermione will take Scorpius and run the tests while I run the tests on you" Pansy said smiling. Hermione took the baby from Pansy and moved to the bed in the corner. She was careful to stay where Draco could see her and what she was doing. Some instinct in her body told her this was how she'd have to handle the situation. Hermione ran the standard tests and repressed a gasp as she noticed certain things. Once she was sure it was alright to continue she ran the other tests that Pansy requested, before turning back to Draco her eyes wide as she tenderly held the child. "Hermione?"

"Mr. Malfoy, are you aware that your son has been abused"

* * *

><p>A bit short sorry! And a bit of sadness! Please review and hopefully I'll be able to update soon!<p>

~Redshadow17


	3. Chapter 3

And now we continue on with our cliffhanger my dear readers! I am sorry that I didn't update yesterday but this semester is crazy busy! Hopefully I'll have another update soon! So until then please enjoy this next chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters I've created, if you are unsure just ask! And if you want to use them, just ask I am open to sharing as long as you give credit where it's due!

PS. Also Hermione spouts off some medical stuff in this chapter, I am not a doctor and I won't claim to be, so if the stuff she says is a little unrealistic please suspend your disbelief after all we are in a magical world where anything is possible!

* * *

><p>"Mr. Malfoy, are you aware that your son has been abused" She said almost in a whisper<p>

"WHAT?" Draco roared standing up "Explain!"

"He has several fractures on his arms and legs, old bruising and a mildly fractured rib that is healing. He has some minor damage to his brain as if someone shook him. It's all extremely treatable because I caught it before it had healed but I want to know if you knew this was occurring"

"No, I didn't, Granger, please tell me my son is going to be perfectly ok after you do whatever you're going to do"

"He's going to be just fine, but you need to find who did this to him" Hermione said looking at the baby in her arms. "Pansy, can you call Isabella; tell her I need an infant abuse kit"

"Yes" Pansy said rushing out of the room as if the baby's life was in danger

"How long?" Draco asked

"A few weeks maybe for the fresher wounds, the head injury a day at most, the rest spans through out a year" Hermione said softly "A lot of it's glamoured, I'll remove it in a moment so don't be alarmed. And if you get to upset I'll have to remove you from the room"

"I'll be alright, just heal my son" Draco's voice came out strained as Pansy rushed in with the kit. Hermione pulled out her wand and with a series of purposeful flicks and a few choice words the dark bruises and marks appeared before they began heal. She uncorked a vial of potion and poured a few drops into his mouth and the infant started crying.

"You're ok, I know it feels funny" Hermione soothed the baby; she waved her wand again and smiled as she picked the infant up. He stopped crying and looked up at her. He giggled and cooed as she moved to put him in his father's arms.

"Is he?"

"He's going to be alright, no lasting damage, and he does carry the gene but it may or may not stay dormant, it's too early to say for sure" Hermione answered, Draco nodded and sighed. Scorpius scrunched up his face and began wailing, nothing Pansy or Draco did could get him to calm down.

"You try Mya" Pansy said pushing the screaming infant into Hermione's arms. The infant immediately stopped crying and snuggled into her arms. "Well that works, looks like you'll have a tag along on your rounds today Mya"

"I'm almost done with my rounds but I don't think I should take an infant with me to see my last patient today" Hermione said sighing

"It's ok," Draco said attempting to take Scorpius back, but the infant began wailing again.

"No, Hermione just cast a bubble charm or something and check on your patient, I'm not listening to that for a moment longer!" Pansy said putting Scorpius back into Hermione's arms.

"Pansy this is really ridiculous" Hermione said doing as Pansy suggested and placing a protective bubble around Scorpius as she walked out of the room, turning back at the door. "Are you coming Malfoy?"

"Actually Hermione, I need to talk to Draco about some things, we'll meet you in your office afterwards"

"Alright" Hermione said walking out of the room.

"Draco, You've progressed further than you realized, your actual transformation seems to have happened two and a half years ago. You are getting sick because you haven't found your mate and you married another. Due to your rapid recovery in this room, your mate is either me or Hermione and we both know it's not me"

"Pansy, I'm fucked, my life is over, she'll never accept me" He said putting his head in his hands.

"She might surprise you Drake; Hermione is veela as well, half. She has another year to find her mate still but I worry for her. If she's your mate you are most likely hers as well. It is very rare for a veela to have a mate whose mate is someone else." Pansy said softly "If this occurs then they both have two mates, the other veela and the other person who has occurred. But that has only happened twice in the past three million years"

"SO I should just go for it" Draco asked

"Yes, after all Scorpius seems attached to her, it's his veela side trying to find a suitable mother, if she isn't your mate, Scorpius will always be close to her. You should ask her to dinner"

"I will, but until the Divorce is final I don't want anything serious to happen, Pansy. I'm afraid Daphne will try to gain custody of Scorpius just to spite me" He said softly

"Knowing Hermione she's charted every single one of his injuries. She's the best, after her first abuse case she became obsessive about it and perfected her research, it was actually how she got her healers license. She can tell exactly who hurt the child." Pansy said softly "They are teaching her methods in the training courses now. Neither of us are going to let that bitch take him from you"

"Thanks Pansy" He said smiling at his friend

"You're welcome, I think I might go to your mother's tea next month" Pansy said smiling.

"I look forward to seeing you then" Draco said smirking,

"Let's get going then; I'm sure Hermione is more than done with her rounds" Pansy said leading him out of the door. Hermione's office was just as he figured it would be. Everything was neat and tidy, several book shelves lined the back of the room all filled with helpful information pertaining to medicine. Her desk was over organized and placed in the middle of the room. What surprised him immensely was the multitude of children's art that filled her walls in a disorganized mess. She was sitting at her desk, her healer robes draped over the back of her chair to reveal the muggle outfit she wore underneath. A pretty floral skirt with a black high necked sleeveless top with a shinning black belt around her waist and a pair of black pumps, her hair was pulled into a messy bun. She was reading through a report, Scorpius balanced in her arms with a bottle of juice.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up" She said not taking her eyes off the report.

"Yes, well I figured we'd let you get work done" Pansy said smirking "You seem to work more efficiently when you are multitasking"

"Indeed," Hermione said as she picked up her quill, dipped it in the ink and signed the report.

"We'll I must be off to finish my rounds" Pansy said smirking as she ran out of the room.

"So Pansy said you were the best in child abuse cases"

"Yes," She said looking at him over the second report she had been reading "I developed a fool proof way to determine the factors that usually lead to who did it"

"Will you do it for Scorpius, I want to know who hit my son" He said looking at her

"I already have, it was a female, about 5'8" in height, I also have the size of her hand, the force in which she can hit and several other important factors. I just need suspects to compare it to. Right now it looks towards your mother or you're ex wife" Hermione said closing the report that she had been reading.

"Mother hasn't ever been alone with Scorpius. I don't think she'd ever hurt him but she's been rather unstable after the war, the affects of being under the imperious curse for so long that the doctors advised me to never leave them alone together until her treatment was over." Draco said softly

"Then it's most likely Daphne, but I'd need her to compare the data" Hermione said softly "If you wish to pursue criminal charges then I'll be able to get a warrant for her measurements, and every woman that's been alone with him for the past year or so"

"I'm not ready to pursue those charges just yet; we are currently getting a divorce, which is hard to do in the wizarding world. If she tries to take my son, will you bring this information forward" Draco asked

"Yes," Hermione nodded before shifting the sleeping infant in her arms. "I'm sure you'd like to take him home now"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was just going to swing downstairs and grab something." Hermione answered looking at him confused

"Grab your things Granger, I'm taking you to dinner" Draco said smirking

"I'm not sure that's appropriate Malfoy" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Just grab your coat and purse, its one meal, to say thank you for healing my son" Draco said smirking

"Alright" She said sighing as she grabbed her coat and purse. She took Draco's hand in hers and they disappeared with a pop.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! Please let me know if you have any questions! I'm sure things are getting confusing! Somethings will be answered in time others may not and I will answer them personally!<p>

Also there was a concern about some Blaize/Draco action with no Hermione, I'm afraid that there will not be any guy on guy sex. This is my first ever story with a sex scene in it and I do not feel I am adept enough to write guy on guy without a little woman in there! So Please continue to read I promise its all within good taste!

~Redshadow17


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter of the story! Thanks for your patient waiting and positive reviews! You guys rock!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you have questions or want to use something that doesn't belong to JK just ask!

* * *

><p>"So how'd dinner go?" Pansy asked smirking as she sat down lazily in one of Hermione's chairs.<p>

"It went exceptionally well." Hermione said with a small smile, "I think I might've found my mate as well"

"Really? Was it Draco?" Pansy asked perking up at the mention of mates.

"I'm no so sure, I'm actually really confused, I was having a great time with Draco, I felt whole and complete like I've read a mate is supposed to make you feel but then one of his old school friends showed up. You remember Blaize Zabini" Hermione explained, Pansy nodded and motioned for Hermione to continue "Well all of a sudden the feelings increased to the point I almost jumped him right then and there"

"Oh dear, I was afraid of this, I'll be right back" Pansy said rushing out of the office leaving behind a confused Hermione. Pansy ran down to her office to find Draco sitting in front of her desk, a sleeping Scorpius in his carrier. "Drake"

"Pansy, I thought you said my mate was Granger!" He said not looking at her

"I'm guessing you had feelings for Blaize?"

"Yeah, I was not at all repulsed by the idea of having sex with him! I don't know how to take this Pansy!" He said sighing heavily

"Calm down Drake, it looks like your bond might be a trio." Pansy said softly "I suggest you start with Hermione, because she still has another year before she has to claim Blaize and you don't have that long"

"I think, that you should've told me as well Pansy" they both turned to see Hermione standing in the door way.

"I had to make sure, now that I know you two need to work things out." Pansy said sighing, "so go to Hermione's office and talk, I'll make Olivia cover your rounds today Hermione"

"Alright, come on" Hermione turned on her heel and began walking briskly towards her office. Draco picked up Scorpius and followed. "How long?"

"What?" Draco asked looking at her

"How long do you have? I need to know how much time I have before we start risking your life" Hermione said seriously

"You're not going to reject me flat out?" Draco looked at her startled

"No, I'm a veela too, I know that fear," Hermione said softly "It's just going to take some getting used to before we move to the marking, I'd like to take it as slow as possible but I refuse to put your life in danger"

"We have about half a year" He answered realizing she was serious.

"Then we have another half a year to get Blaize" Hermione sighed "I guess you should start with getting that divorce set up, it wont do anyone any good if we start before the divorce is final. While that happens lets just start getting to know each other,"

"Alright, I'll owl the minister tomorrow about the divorce, usually these take a while but because of my new heritage there might be an exception to the rules" He said sighing,

"There is no point in me staying here for the rest of the day, come on we'll head to the flat Pansy and I share and talk there" Hermione said standing up. She grabbed her things and grabbed hold of his arm. They disappeared with a pop and reappeared in the receiving room of their flat. She led them through the door into the living room.

"So why did you chose to move to Australia?"

"I came with Pansy after my transformation because this hospital offered me more than St. Mungo's" Hermione said softly "What do you do for a living?"

"I make brooms" He answered shrugging "And play quidditch, though I moved to reserve when Scor was born and all this crap with Daphne"

"You make brooms? I took you for taking over your father's company or something like that" Hermione said pouring him a glass of wine before pouring her own glass.

"I have no interest in Father's business, it's corrupt as all get out and I haven't the desire to clean it up. Broom making pays fair enough, it's more to give me something to do than anything else because it gets quite dull sitting around all day"

"That's right, you don't have to work"

"Not entirely, but I spent my entire childhood being a lazy bum, I actually would like to do something with my life" He said shrugging as he took a sip of his wine "Why did you chose healing? I pinned you for teaching or law enforcement."

"There wasn't a decision for me; I knew even in the muggle world that I'd be a healer." Hermione said shrugging "I studied muggle healing as well, some of their methods work better than ours actually. Of course I used a time turner with ministry permission so that I finished faster"

"So what do you do on your days off?" He asked looking at her

"Well Pansy and I usually take our days off together. We just hang out here and watch movies, I read while she goes on dates. I don't like to take days off, I really have nothing that I do outside of work. The veela thing just solidified that I really had no reason to go on dates. What about you?"

"I spend the day with Scor; sometimes I visit Theo and Astoria. But mostly I sit around with my mother and read while Scor plays with his toys." Draco said smiling as he looked down at his son.

"You know, it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would that not only do I have two mates, but I have a step son as well"

"Truthfully I'm worried about how Scor will fit into this" Draco said sighing

"It'll be difficult, but since he is still a baby this will be normal for him, it'll be good practice for when his change comes, he'll be prepared if the same happens to him" Hermione said softly "Don't worry so much, we'll make this work out"

"Shit, I didn't realize it had gotten so late" Draco cursed looking at the clock.

"You shouldn't leave this late, you can stay here tonight" Hermione said softly standing, She led him into a room that was of moderate size, she pulled out her wand and transfigured a chair into a small crib and a blanket into a pair of pajama's for Scorpius. Draco thanked her as he prepared his son for bed. He lay the baby down in the crib.

"I don't have an extra bed unfortunately so give me a second to transfigure the recliner" Hermione said as she disappeared. She levitated the recliner upstairs and sat it down. With a few quick spells she transformed the recliner into a bed.

"Night" He said kissing the top of her head on impulse.

"Night" She smiled before retreating down the hall to her own room

* * *

><p>Well there it is! Some DracoHermione action! I hope you enjoyed and be looking for the next chapter!

~Redshadow17


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! I am giving everyone a chapter because I am procrastinating doing the mountain of homework I've been given! So Please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing see the previous chapters for more details!

PS. For some of my reviewers who have asked about writing chapters in others point of view, I am not ignoring your suggestions I have already written this story out completely and I'm posting chapters when i have time so please don't think I am just disregarding your suggestions I just don't have time to go back and rewrite things.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke the next morning to the sounds of giggles. She was warm, and felt like she was safe from harm. She tried to get up only to have an arm wrapped securely around her waist. She then realized she wasn't in her room. She was in her spare room that she'd let Draco use the night before. He was soundly asleep so she carefully removed his arm and walked over to the crib. Scorpius had pulled himself into a standing position and giggled at her. She motioned for him to be quiet as she picked him up and walked out of the room. She went to her room and propped Scorpius up on her bed while she changed for the day. She wore a pair of black dress pants and a dark emerald green sweater that hugged her figure and stopped just above her belly button. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and picked Scorpius up and walked downstairs. She quickly transfigured a highchair and gave him some dry cereal to munch on before preparing coffee and breakfast for herself and Draco. She smiled to herself as this just felt right. She still felt part of her was missing but she could survive with this life. She was happy at least.<p>

"Morning" Draco mumbled as he made his way into the kitchen. Hermione pushed a cup of coffee into his hands before resuming setting the table for breakfast.

"GA!" Scorpius said waving his tiny hands at his father.

"Morning Scor" Draco greeted kissing the top of his sons head before sitting down.

"So Draco, what do you plan to do today?" Hermione asked sitting down as well.

"I have to go back to England and sort out this stupid divorce" Draco said sighing

"I wish you luck then" Hermione said softly

"Thanks, I'm going to need it" He said finishing up his breakfast. "Thanks for breakfast, but I've got an appointment at noon, so we should get going"

"You're welcome," Hermione said smiling as he gathered Scorpius's things and picked up his son who waved at Hermione. "Be good for your daddy"

"Granger, you know I'll be back right" He said looking her straight in the eyes. She nodded and kissed his cheek before grabbing her silver scarf off of the coat rack and wrapped it around his neck.

"It'll help you keep in control, since you'll be gone for a while" Hermione said smiling, he kissed her before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"How are you darling," Narcissa Malfoy greeted her son with a pleasant smile. She hadn't been herself since the war but she was slowly getting better.<p>

"I'm fine mother; Pansy did an excellent job, no repercussions from marrying Daphne. She had a colleague check out Scorpius and found something quite revolting"

"What is wrong with my grandchild" Narcissa said scooping the infant into her arms.

"He carries the gene, but it's too early to tell if it will be dormant or not, and a woman has been abusing him for at least six months now" He said softly. His mother looked positively livid. Though Draco didn't quite trust her mental stability to be alone with her grandson, he knew that she loved the child, possibly more than she loved him.

"That…that…I don't even have a word for her! How dare she lay a hand on my little Scorpion" She said looking at the infant in her arms who played happily with her necklace.

"Though I'm sure it was her, we can't know for sure until we get certain information from her. I also found my mate mother, I have two"

"What do tell what happened?" Narcissa asked sitting down and sending for tea as she sat Scorpius on the floor with his toys.

"Well, Scor actually claimed my first mate. She was the colleague that Pansy brought in to look him over. She is a veela as well, it turns out we are a rare trio because she has a mate as well" He said sighing "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it"

"Well who are they and do they know? Do I know them?"

"You know both of them, they both attended Hogwarts with me, Hermione Granger and Blaize Zabini. Hermione knows but we've both decided to establish our relationship before bringing Blaize into it." Draco said sighing

"Ms. Granger, I was unaware that muggles carried the veela gene" Narcissa said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I didn't think to ask about her family. We mostly talked about each other, she knows about Daphne and the divorce since she brought up pressing charges against the abuse." Draco said sighing

"Is that Draco?" The familiar drawl of Lucius Malfoy spoke as he entered the room. The war had not been kind to the older man. It turns out threats to his wife and son could change a man into an evil bastard. He lucked out of a sentence in Azkaban and given house arrest for a good while and would be closely monitored for the rest of his life.

"Father" Draco greeted

"This came for you yesterday; it seems Daphne is adding demands to your divorce. You have court tomorrow. I wrote the minister when you came into your inheritance and he is speeding up your divorce so that you can get on with finding your true mate" Lucius said handing the letter over.

"I found my mates already Father" Draco said looking at Lucius

"Mates?"

"Yes, it seems my mate is a veela and has a mate of her own, we are the third recorded trio" He said sighing "The female mate knows already and we are waiting on the male so that we can settle our relationship"

"Since you are omitting names, you think I'm not going to like this. Draco, we knew when you came into your heritage that anyone could be your mate. I've come to terms that this could mean any blood status, gender or wealth. I've even come to terms that it might even mean a Weasley"

"You're in luck father, it isn't a Weasley. My female mate is the best children's healer in Australia, you remember Hermione Granger." Draco said looking at his father

"That is acceptable; I recall she was top of your year correct?" Lucius said contemplating the young witch. Draco nodded to indicate that he was correct. "And the male?"

"I'm sure you remember Blaize?" Draco said looking at his father

"Yes, Arachna's son, very well" Lucius said nodding "Will Ms. Granger be at the trail?"

"Possibly, there was some evidence discovered that will help us should Daphne fight for custody and she said that she would testify if it came down to it" Draco said reading through the list of demands

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! I do believe someone asked about Hermione's family since she is a veela and a muggleborn, I have yet to answer because it will be answered soon! Please review if you have to time to do so I would much enjoy reading your thoughts!<p>

~Redshadow17


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter, a bit shorter than the previous but not by much! I do hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Pansy this is absolutely ridiculous!" Hermione said glaring at her best friend<p>

"Please Mya; you know you want to go. I'm required and you can't abandon me in England alone!" Pansy pleaded as she continued to pack Hermione's bags.

"Fine," Hermione said and with a flick of her wand everything was packed and ready "Let's get this over with"

"Thanks so much Mya!" Pansy squealed as they apparated to the hotel they would be staying at for the few days they were here. "Get ready quickly we have an hour before the trial starts"

"Alright" Hermione changed into suitable attire for court and met Pansy in the common area between their rooms and they popped over to the ministry.

"Can I help you" A blonde witch drawled out not looking up from her nails.

"We are here for the Malfoy Divorce Trail" Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"Go on in, they're about to start" Pansy nodded and walked into the room her black heels clicking on the floor.

"Alright everyone, we are going to get started. We are here today to over hear the divorce between Daphne Malfoy and Draco Malfoy on grounds of adultery and Veela inheritance" The minister spoke calling everyone's attention to him. "We will start by reading the list of demands from Mrs. Malfoy that were submitted this morning and then proceed onto the expert witnesses"

"Mrs. Malfoy has requested half her dowry, the French villa, all of her things from the manor, an additional 400,000 galleons, and full custody to her son Scorpius Orion Malfoy, with no visitation rights to the father, Draco Lucius Malfoy" The woman off to the side read and the whole court rose furiously.

"Sit down" The minister called silencing everyone "We will determine the fate of the child, after lunch, first we must grant separation. Now we call Mrs. Pansy Parkinson to the stand. She is the head of the Magical Creatures Ward of the Magical Maladies Hospital in Australia. She has been treating Mr. Malfoy and we will hear her testimony"

"Thank you sir" Pansy said smiling pleasantly as she moved up to the stand. She could feel the entire crowd staring at her, in her black pencil skirt that fit nicely across her ass and the bright pink suite jacket that hugged her ample breasts and small stomach.

"Ms. Parkinson, you knew Mr. Malfoy during your childhood yes?" Daphne's lawyer said standing up

"Yes" Pansy answered

"And you dated for a while"

"I don't see the questions relevance to what I'm here to speak about but yes, Draco and I dated for a brief period of time in third year" She answered

"Did Mr. Malfoy ever exhibit Veela qualities around you during the time you were with him." The lawyer asked

"No, he was much too young. Veela's don't come into their inheritance until at least 18 years of age. Some don't until they are at least 25." Pansy said sighing

"No further questions" The lawyer sat down as Draco's stood and smiled at her.

"Ms. Parkinson, how long have you been studying and healing veela?" He asked her

"Since my graduation of Hogwarts" Pansy said politely

"You wrote your dissertation for you healer's license on the nature of veela and their transformations yes?"

"Yes sir"

"Can you please tell us, in as much detail as possible a veela transformation?"

"Veela transformations are tricky to spot. Most are overlooked and many result in death because they realize it too late. When one transforms their body shuts itself down. So they shake and convulse before collapsing. Usually this is the point when people rush them to the hospitals." Pansy said smiling "Afterwards they stay in a feverish state anywhere from a day to three weeks, depending on the person and their body's ability to cope with the changes. Once the change is complete the veela has three years to find and claim their mate."

"What happens if the veela doesn't find their mate in time?"

"It will result in a slow painful death due to the depression that consumes them" Pansy said softly

"Have you witnessed such a death?"

"I have witnessed such a death twice, once because they didn't find their mate and the other because the mate rejected them." Pansy said sadly

"Ms. Parkinson, if Mr. Malfoy isn't granted his divorce, what will happen?"

"He will die. Wizard Marriages such as the one that was used to wed Daphne and Draco are designed to lock the male in the marriage so no bastard children can be born. Due to this Draco can not claim his mate until the marriage is no more" Pansy said softly

"Thank you Ms. Parkinson" The lawyer said sitting next to Draco once more as Daphne's lawyer stood and walked over to her.

"Ms. Parkinson, in your professional opinion, could Mr. Malfoy be faking his veela heritage in order to get the marriage annulled?"

"No, one can not fake a veela heritage. It's in the blood. I have personally ran the tests and submitted them in evidence" She said

"Thank You Ms. Parkinson" the minister said sighing "We will now move to the matter of Mrs. Malfoy adultery. First witness please"

* * *

><p>Well there you have it! The first half of the trail! Tune in next time to see the verdict!<p>

~Redshadow17


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone! I know it's been a while since my last update so without further ado! Here's the next chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

~Just a note, once again there might be some information in this chapter that may or may not be realistically true, if you could please just pretend it could happen that'd be great!

* * *

><p>The rest of the trial was a blur for Draco and soon the Minister called them all to order once again. "Alright, I've made my decision in the matter of the divorce. I will grant it, Miss Greengrass will be granted her request of the villa, all of her things and half her dowry back. The matter of custody of Scorpius Malfoy will begin after this short break"<p>

"Don't worry Draco, they wont take Scorpius, didn't you say you had evidence against her" Narcissa said looking at her son who looked like he was going to die, clutching a silver scarf to his face.

"But I need Granger for that defense! There isn't time to get her and the data she needs"

"Well you're in luck then, because I brought her with me" Pansy said approaching them. Draco turned around and quickly embraced Hermione.

"Thank Merlin. I thought she was going to get my son"

"She isn't going to get custody of him. Her hands are the right size," Hermione said looking at Daphne's hands.

"I'll submit your evidence then" Draco's Lawyer said, Hermione nodded and handed him the folder she had put together before moving to the Minister.

"This isn't the best time, but I guess we might as well, Hermione this is my mother Narcissa and my father Lucius. Mother, father my mate Hermione" Draco said introducing them.

"A pleasure to meet you dear"

"Same to you Mrs. Malfoy and we shouldn't be mates right now. It's a conflict of interest. Let me beat her into the ground first" Hermione said grinning evilly

"Alright" the minister stood. "Mr. Malfoy has submitted a counter request of Full custody with no visitation as well. Both Lawyers have seen the evidence and we are going to begin by calling witnesses. Ms. Greengrass you may begin"

"We call Olympia Greengrass to the stand" Hermione tuned out all of the witnesses for Daphne, knowing that none would top her. Draco's lawyer called up a few people as well and finally it was her turn.

"Do you have any more witnesses?" The minister asked

"No" Daphne's lawyer spoke

"Yes, I call Ms. Hermione Granger, Australia's top children's healer and developer of the abuse detection system." Draco's lawyer said. Hermione adjusted her black shirt and gray half jacket before stepping onto the stand. "Ms. Granger, will you please tell me about your method of detecting child abusers?"

"My dissertation was a method to effectively detect who abused a child." Hermione said as she began going through the logistics "And it has not failed yet"

"Alright, can you please describe your first encounter with Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Mr. Malfoy brought Scorpius into the hospital to test for the veela gene. We determined that he had the gene, but in my examination I discovered something truly horrifying. He was covered in aging bruises and fractures. Had a few fresh cuts and a minor head injury, as if someone had shook him repeatedly. It was all treatable and he will have no lasting damages but none of the injuries can be explained any way other than abuse" Hermione said softly as she produced the medical forms.

"Have you determined who the abuser was Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, a woman, about 5'8" in height" Hermione said going through the descriptions as she produced more visual evidence.

"And Ms. Granger, is there a woman in this room that fits your description"

"There are two women who fit this description. Ms. Greengrass and her sister Astoria" Hermione said seeing Astoria Greengrass just behind her sister. "However the abuser was Ms. Greengrass"

"How can you be certain?" He asked looking at her

"This bruise here tells it all. This hand print has an imperfection, a slightly bent pink finger. A result of a break from someone stepping on their hand in high heels, an injury that Millicent Bulstrode gave Ms. Greengrass her seventh year of Hogwarts" Hermione said pointing out the imperfection on the picture and then to the slightly bent pinky on Daphne's right hand. The court room was once again in chaos and the minister struggled to get it back in order.

"I have decided then, Scorpius Orion Malfoy, will be granted to his father. If you wish to fight this decision Ms. Greengrass you will have to do so at a later time."

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have time to do so!<p>

~Redshadow17


	8. Chapter 8

And because I have been a bit late on updating and Chapter Seven was a bit short I am gifting you with another chapter! So please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I did I wouldn't be trying to figure out my finances!

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming to the rescue" Draco said as they walked into the manor later that day.<p>

"Pansy drug me along, though I guess it was a good thing" Hermione said softly

"Ms. Granger, Draco tells us you're a veela as well" Narcissa smiled as she brought in a tray of tea.

"Yes, half" Hermione answered taking the offered cup.

"You're parents are muggle yes?" Lucius asked

"My adopted parents are muggle" Hermione answered taking a sip "I found out after my transformation. My adoptive parents are my aunt and uncle"

"Oh, well that changes things, though I don't recall a wizarding family by the name of Granger." Lucius said contemplating

"My grandparents couldn't have children, they adopted" Hermione said softly "I wasn't told who my parents were"

"Oh, your mother was the veela then?"

"Yes" Hermione answered as her wand began buzzing

"You too?" Pansy asked as her wand went off as well.

"Yes, I'm sorry, we've had an emergency at work" Hermione said standing

"It was good meeting you" Narcissa said smiling pleasantly. She could see the potential that Hermione had as the next Lady Malfoy. Hermione nodded in reply as she and Pansy disappeared. "I like her"

"She no longer speaks to Weasley and Potter, does she?"

"No, something happened, I haven't asked what yet, it seems like dangerous territory" Draco said smiling

* * *

><p>"Hello Beautiful" Hermione smiled as Draco wrapped his arms around her. It had been two weeks since the trial and their relationship was building quickly. He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. "It's been to long"<p>

"It has, Dray, I wanted to talk to you about something" Hermione said looking at him

"What love?" He asked separating himself from her.

"Move in with me, the separation is killing me" She said softly "More so because we haven't included Blaize yet"

"Of course love, I'll pack mine and Scor's things and we'll be there tonight" He said smiling at her before kissing her.

"Alright, that's enough you two" Pansy said as she walked into Hermione's office "Please keep your displays of affection out of the workplace"

"Shut your mouth Pans, I caught you and Andre in the supply closet last week" Hermione said smirking.

"Touché" Pansy said laughing

"What did you need Pansy?" Hermione asked smiling at her friend

"Oh, yes there is a highly distressed mother waiting for you, something about her son eating her supply of mandrake root and is now a pretty shade of orange"

"Ahh new mothers," Hermione said smiling as she kissed Draco's cheek and leaving the room.

"So what brings you to our lovely hospital Drake?" Pansy asked leaning against the door.

"Hermione and I are going to see her parents today" Draco said softly "They are going to tell her who her real parents were. Father said we need the information for the books, but I believe he is just curious"

"Alright, let's head out" Hermione said smiling as she popped back in. Draco picked up Scorpius who was sleeping in his seat and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Pansy waved as the couple left the office.

"Hermione! I was beginning to think you weren't coming" Jean said as she smiled

"Had a brief emergency before I left" Hermione smiled at her friend and smiled at her adoptive mother.

"Logan, Hermione is here" Jean called; her father walked in and sat down in the chair.

"So, I found my mate" Hermione said smiling "This is Draco Malfoy"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jean and this is my husband Logan" Jean said smiling. Draco noticed that the couple really didn't look like Hermione at all.

"Same" He said softly

"You said you had something to speak with us about?" Logan asked

"Yes, but first I think you guys should know that Draco isn't my only mate, Draco is veela as well, I am his mate and I have a mate as well, we know who he is but we haven't actually claimed him yet" Hermione said softly

"That is news, are you prepared to take that step? Most of society isn't going to accept it lightly" Jean asked

"We are as prepared as we are going to be" Hermione said looking at them. "I guess this is as good at time as any to introduce you to your first grandchild as well."

"You're pregnant?" Logan asked glaring

"No, Scorpius is Draco's son from his previous marriage, which ended when he went through his transformation" Hermione said softly taking Scorpius out of his seat and presenting him to her mother. Jean cooed at the blonde infant, tickling his stomach.

"How old is he?" Jean asked smiling as Scorpius played with her necklace

"A year" Draco answered smiling at his son. Logan watched the young man, he was pleased to see that his eyes never left the infant in Jean's arms and his hand never left Hermione's. He could tell be the way that the young man was acting that he would be a good husband and father.

"I want to know about my birth parents," Hermione said looking at them.

"There isn't much I know. Your father and I weren't particularly close after he became a wizard. It was something that always divided us. But his name was Wendell Wilkins; your mother's name was Monica."

"Do you know if he attended Hogwarts?"

"Most likely, I've lived in England my whole life" Logan said smiling at her. Hermione smiled and changed the topic

* * *

><p>Well there it is! You get a bit of an explanation on Hermione's parents! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review if you have the time!<p>

~Redshadow17


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Here's another chapter! Blaize will be appearing now so please enjoy! You'll also get some more information about Hermione's parents though they don't play a big role in the story I felt the information would clear some stuff up! So please enjoy

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Wilkins, I remember Wendell, he was a Ravenclaw, a year below me, great quidditch player but didn't really enjoy the sport outside of playing. I see where you get your brains from" Lucius said as the elder Malfoy's visited Hermione and Draco the following evening.<p>

"Now, that's not fair to Monica. Bright young witch as well, gave Wendell a run for his money she did. They were Head Boy and Girl my seventh year" Narcissa said smiling as she sipped her tea. "Come to think of it, you look a lot like her; you have Wendell's eyes though"

"What else do you know about them?"

"Well Monica was pureblood, a full veela as well, her family lived in America for a long time before returning to England. She was a healer as well, but she preferred surgery to anything else. Wendell was a curse breaker, he was at least a half blood, his father was a pureblood but his parents died before we knew anything about his mother. He was adopted by muggles and had a brother who raised you"

"They were very private people, they had a few friends, Severus I do believe is your godfather, myself and Lucius, Andromeda and Lilly Evans" Narcissa said softly "She was your godmother. We assumed you had perished with them. They were with Lilly and James the night they were murdered."

"We should be going Cissa, it's getting late and you have an appointment in the morning" Lucius said looking at the clock. Draco stood to put Scorpius to bed while Hermione drifted to her room to change. She cuddled into bed and not long after Draco slid in behind her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything" Hermione said turning to look at him.

"Why don't you talk to any of your friends from Hogwarts any more" He asked, she sighed as she snuggled into him

"It's a really long, really painful story. I'm still recovering from it and I'd like to not get into the whole story right now but just before graduation something happened to me, something awful. Ron didn't like the results and he hurt me, a lot. His family of course took his side as did most of our friends because I refused to talk about it. Harry didn't. Harry was like my brother, we held more of a bond than I've ever held with anyone other than you. He supported me and he would've left with me if I would have allowed it. I left not long after graduation. I couldn't deal with everything going on and needed an escape. I don't contact Harry out of guilt for leaving him behind and the rest because they betrayed me" Hermione said softly "The events that occurred before I left and just after it were the catalyst for all of my research in abuse and in the healing arts."

"I'm sorry" Draco whispered as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm not, it made me who I am today" Hermione said softly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Draco, long time no see." Blaize greeted the blonde man.<p>

"Hey Blaize, you remember Hermione?"

"Yeah, nice to see you Granger" Blaize said smiling in greeting as they all sat down in the secluded booth. "I'm a little curious as to why you asked me to meet you though"

"We have a serious matter that involves you" Hermione said softly "How much do you know about veela?"

"I'll admit, not a lot." Blaize answered looking at the two of them.

"Veela are very possessive creatures, full veela take on bird like appearances and up to one fourth veela have a mate. They are extremely sexual and beautiful, though they will only sleep with their mate after they go through their transformation" Hermione explained the best she could

"I'm assuming one of you is veela and I'm a mate" Blaize said looking at them

"We are both veela, and you are our mate" Draco said, Blaize couldn't believe his luck. He never really vocalized his sexual preferences but he played both sides of the fence. He'd always had a crush on his male best friend and Hermione was the forbidden fruit.

"You're taking this very well" Hermione said looking at him

"That would be because though this is surprising, it isn't entirely unwanted. I play for both teams and it makes perfect sense now" He said smirking at her.

"Well in that case, we have six months to seal the deal" Hermione said leaning forward "Oh and did I mention we already have a son"

"I like you Granger, you've got spunk, and I already knew about Scorpius, I am his godfather after all" Blaize said smirking, as their drinks arrived.

"So Blaize, what are you doing in Australia?" Draco asked sipping on his firewhiskey

"Work my dear friend," Blaize answered "Speaking of work; I know you make those pesky broomsticks but what of you Ms. Granger?"

"I'm surprised you don't know I'm Australia's top children's healer" Hermione said sipping her wine. "What of you?"

"I am a fashion designer, and first class male model. You are wearing one of my creations actually" Hermione looked down at the simple dress she was wearing. It was a knit dress that reached her knees and looked like a pea coat at the top with black buttons. It was emerald green in color and she had paired it with a pair of black boots. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"It seems you designed my entire wardrobe then" Hermione said smirking "I quite enjoy your style"

"It seems to fit you well actually. Do tell me I haven't designed your knickers however because that would be quite a drag in bed"

"No dear, your knickers are a bit flashy for my tastes" Hermione said laughing.

"So, when does this mating take place?" Blaize asked looking at the two of them

"As soon as you're ready. Pansy and Astoria have agreed to watch Scorpius for the night" Draco said looking at him.

"Well then, let me finish up my business and I'll give you a call" Blaize said as he had Hermione write down the number to her muggle cell phone.

* * *

><p>Well there you go! The next chapter contains the adult material just a heads up! I hope you enjoyed feel free to review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter guys! Please Enjoy

~Disclaimer: I of course own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Give him time love, he'll call when he's ready" Draco said softly as he rubbed Hermione's back. The only thing keeping her any where near calm was Scorpius in her arms. The infant had refused to let anyone but Hermione hold him all day.<p>

"I know it's just so close yet so far away" Hermione said softly as she finished feeding Scorpius and moved to put him down for his nap. She returned to see Draco smiling at her.

"He'll be here in an half an hour. We should take Scor to Pans before he wakes up" Draco said smirking as he kissed her. "I'll do that why don't you get yourself ready"

"Alright" She whispered watching him gather Scorpius's things and leaving the apartment. He returned just as Blaize was about to knock on the door. They nodded in greeting before walking into the apartment. Everything was dark, flickering candles lined the way to the bedroom. It seems in 30 minutes Hermione could do wonders. The bedroom was still simple, the four poster bed, usually draped in cream colored cotton sheets now sported black silk sheets, the pillows silver. The curtains were black and fluttered in a soft wind from the window that was partially open.

Hermione stood leaned against the closed bathroom door. Both men were instantly hard at the sight of her. Her hair fell down her back in chocolate ringlets, her eyes were lined with black and her eye shadow started silver and faded into green and then to black, her lips painted a bright red. Her lithe frame with all the right curves was covered in a Slytherin green nightie that barely covered her ass and hugged her breasts. It was trimmed in black lace. Her long legs were caressed by the Slytherin colored snake skin boots that came up past her knee with a thin heel.

_**Warning! Adult Content Follows this Warning! If you are offended by adult content or are under age please skip ahead! Thank You!**_

"Wow" Blaize breathed out as she walked towards them. Draco practically purred as she smirked. She ran a hand across each of their chests and they found themselves without clothing. Draco reached behind Blaize and shut the door before as Blaize pulled Hermione into a searing kiss. As they broke away for air Draco quickly swooped in for his own kiss.

"You look positively ravishing" He whispered as he kissed her neck. The two men backed her against the bed. Draco then startled Blaize by pulling him into a searing kiss as well. Hermione watched the two men kiss and felt more aroused than before. She reached out and gently stroked each of their erections causing them to moan into the kiss. Draco switched quickly so that Blaize was between them, Hermione sliding down to suck his cock while Draco kissed his neck.

"Fuck," Blaize moaned, he grabbed Hermione's hips and thrust into her causing her to scream. Draco watched Blaize pound into Hermione with a smirk. With a quick flick of his wand he was behind Blaize once again. He bet Blaize over Hermione and pushed a finger into his ass. Blaize moaned as Draco repeated the motion. When Draco was sure he was ready he pushed his cock into Blaize's ass. They soon had a rhythm going. Hermione's eyes changed to a deep violet while Draco's became a bright red. They thrust together furiously and just as they climaxed they bit each side of his neck, just above his shoulder before they collapsed onto the bed.

**END ADULT** **CONTENT!**

* * *

><p>Life progressed for the trio over the next few months as they became a family. Hermione and Blaize had both bonded well with Scorpius. Today was Hermione's day off; she and Pansy were sitting in the living room sipping tea while Scorpius played in the floor. They had all worked out their schedules so that Draco no longer had to take Scorpius to his works child care.<p>

"How are things with you and Andre?" Hermione asked smiling at her best friend.

"Great! I didn't get a chance to tell you! HE PURPOSED!" Pansy squealed.

"Pansy, this is great!" Hermione said hugging the woman.

"I know, please be my maid of honor" Pansy said practically begging

"Only if you'll be witness to our marriage? We don't want to have a wedding but we want to officially be married" Hermione said softly "We need at least five witnesses, Draco is asking his father, Blaize is asking Narcissa and I'm asking you, and we are all asking my parents"

"I'd love to" Pansy said smiling

"Scorpius, no" Hermione said spotting the babe reaching for something on the book shelf. He smiled and crawled over to her demanding to be picked up. She sat him in her lap running her fingers through his baby fine hair.

"He's so precious, how's being a mother"

"Great, I love Scor, and I can't wait to have one of our own" Hermione said smiling at the babe who clapped his hands "We are waiting for him to start talking."

"He should've started by now right?"

"It's not to the point we should worry yet, but he's a late bloomer when it comes to speech, not much else though, he's already starting to walk a bit" Hermione said smiling as she sat the wiggling child back down "Draco is afraid Daphne caused some damage we didn't find"

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Pansy said as Hermione collapsed clutching her head in pain "HERMIONE!"

"HERMIONE!" Blaize burst into the living room not five minutes later startling Pansy "Hermione, Draco's been hurt!"

"Dray" Hermione was instantly up and out the door. Blaize calmed himself down and ran upstairs, grabbing things for Scorpius

"Pansy, grab Scor" He called over his shoulder. Pansy grabbed the child and Blaize ran back downstairs grabbed her arm and apparated them right to St. Mungo's.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but only family is allowed to see him" A nurse was trying, and failing, to reason with Hermione whose eyes were bleeding purple.

"Mya, Mya please calm down" Blaize said soothing Hermione before turning to the nurse "I don't think you understand the situation. You will let Mrs. Malfoy and me into see him NOW"

"We were not informed the Mr. Malfoy had a wife"

"It doesn't matter what you were informed!" Blaize growled "Contact Lucius Malfoy if you have questions, for now we are going to see him"

"I'll stay here with Scorpius, when Mya is calmed down come get us" Pansy said moving to sit with Scorpius, the rest of Draco's team was there as well watching what was happening curiously.

"Pansy" Theodore Nott greeted her

"Hello Theo?"

"When did Drake get married?"

"They are engaged, special circumstances" Pansy said softly

"It's his mate isn't it? He doesn't hide much from us"

"Yeah, she's his mate" Pansy answered smiling,

"Was that Hermione Granger" Someone whispered from a few seats over. Pansy turned to see a woman reading an outdated magazine that had Hermione's face on the cover.

"No, that's Mya Wilkins" Pansy said rolling her eyes before turning back to the team who were cooing over Scorpius.

* * *

><p>Well there it is, hope you enjoyed! Feed back is always welcome!<p>

~Redshadow17


	11. Chapter 11

Alright everyone! Next chapter is here! I hope you all enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Dray" Hermione was instantly beside the blonde. He was paler than usual; his head bandaged and his arm and leg in a cast. She turned on the doctor "What happened? What's his status?"<p>

"You know about status?"

"I'm a healer; you'll tell me what happened and what his status is?" Hermione said her worry for her mate overcoming everything else.

"He was hit by a bludger during practice today, he fell several stories to the ground. His fall caused a cracked rib and a broken arm, both easily fixed once he wakes up, however the bludger hit his head and put him in a coma. He's healing much faster than he should; this guarantees he'll wake up just not when. And we wont know if he'll suffer any memory loss or not" The healer said. Hermione sighed in relief. She could deal with this. She just needed him to open his eyes. The healer left the room and Blaize stood.

"I'm going to get the others. Let him know he'll be alright" Blaize said kissing her forehead "Don't worry love, he'll wake up"

"He has to wake up "Hermione said softly clutching Draco's hand in hers. "Will you call Lucius and Narcissa?"

"I'll take care of it" Blaize said knowing he was much calmer than Hermione was at the moment. The team filed in and said their apologies, the poor lad who had hit the bludger burst into tears. Pansy handed Scorpius to Hermione. The poor boy cried silently has Hermione rocked him humming a tune. It wasn't long before Lucius and Narcissa appeared with Blaize.

"I'll go take care of work for you Mya, and I'll watch the house ok, just concentrate on your family" Pansy said hugging her friend who thanked her.

"He'll be fine Hermione" Narcissa said as she sat down beside her son as well the two women using each other for comfort. Blaize sat on the other side of the bed a hand lying on Draco's leg as Lucius stood by the window. All they could do now was waiting for Draco.

* * *

><p>"Blaize, take Hermione and Scorpius to eat, she hasn't eaten or slept much lately" Narcissa said softly looking worried at her new daughter in law.<p>

"I don't want to leave, just bring me something to eat please" Hermione said not taking her eyes off Draco. Scorpius was currently sleeping in her arms. The toddler refused to be held by anyone other than her and Blaize. Blaize nodded kissing her forehead and moving towards the hospital cafeteria. Lucius wrapped his arms around his wife as she watched their son, it had been two weeks and the doctors had started to give up on Draco waking up. Hermione felt like a part of her was being ripped apart. When Blaize returned Hermione laid Scorpius next to his father and ate quickly. Scorpius crawled up the side of the bed and placed a small hand on his father's face.

"Da" He started pushing gently. Everyone in the room focused on the infant as he started crying "Daddy"

"Scor" Hermione gasped shocked as she grabbed Blaize's hand

"Daddy!" He screeched pushing on Draco's face harder "Daddy! DADDY!"

"Scor" Draco groaned blinking his eyes open and moaning in pain. Narcissa scooped Scorpius up as Blaize and Hermione were instantly beside him.

"Dray" Hermione whispered taking his hand "You had me so worried!"

"I'm ok love" He said softly "What happened?"

"You were hit by a bludger in the head, you've been out for about two weeks" Blaize said softly, Lucius came back with the healer. He did a few tests and nodded

"You're doing well Mr. Malfoy, we're going to keep you over night just to make sure there are no complications and we'll go ahead and heal your ribs and arm now that you're awake" The healer said and with a few potions and a wave of the wand Draco's wounds were healed and he was allowed to sit up and hold his son.

"Daddy" Scorpius clapped happily.

"Your first word, when?" Draco asked looking at Hermione and Blaize afraid he had missed it

"When you wore up" Hermione said softly "He was calling for you to wake up"

"We're glad your awake son, I'll go let the team know" Lucius said smiling at his son

"I'll floo Pansy and Astoria" Narcissa said "They are waiting at the manor for you to awake.

* * *

><p>Well there you go! Happy family time!<p>

~Redshadow17


	12. Chapter 12

Alright everyone! Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Let's go get lunch, I require real food" Draco said as he stretched out. He had been released that afternoon.<p>

"Here" Blaize said handing him a change of clothes. "You've been wearing that uniform for a while now and it's starting to stink"

"Thanks" Draco said as he changed quickly and the trio plus Scorpius left the hospital for lunch at a local café.

"Oh no" Hermione groaned spotting something behind the boys.

"Mya?" Draco asked looking behind him only to growl. Blaize did so as well and sighed

"Mya you said that guilt took you from him. Maybe this is your chance to get your best friend back" Blaize said taking her hand.

"You think he'll forgive me?"

"I think he'll surprise you" Blaize said placing a comforting hand on Draco's leg. Draco nodded in agreement and thanked the waitress as their food arrived.

"Mina?" Hermione turned frightened at the voice behind her. She smiled hesitantly at the dark haired man with stunning green eyes.

"Hey Harry"

"Can we talk Hermione? Please" He whispered not even acknowledging the two men behind her.

"Yeah" Hermione said softly as she passed Scorpius to Blaize and stood. She and Harry walked a little ways away, Hermione making sure she could still be seen by both men turned to Harry.

"Why Mina? Why did you leave me here alone" Harry asked looking her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry Harry; I just couldn't handle it anymore. I had to leave" Hermione said softly avoiding his eyes

"I was worried Mina, no word nothing to tell me you were safe and ok. Then you left St. Mungo's and no one heard from you. And I find you here with two Slytherin's and a baby" Harry said crossing his arms.

"I had some unexpected changes in my life and moved to Australia to work at the hospital there" Hermione said softly "Those changes are the reasons for my new company. I'm not really comfortable explaining it in such a public place"

"Alright" Harry conceded, accepting her answer.

"I'm sorry Harry" Hermione said hugging him crying. Harry held her tightly

"I'm sorry to Mina, for not being there for you" Harry said vowing to never let his best friend go again.

"Join us for lunch, and I'll explain everything over dinner Friday?" Hermione said softly

"If it's alright with your friends there" Harry said smiling at her.

"It'll be ok" Hermione said moving towards the table. "Harry is joining us for lunch"

"Long time no see Potter" Blaize said smiling at him.

"Zabini, Malfoy, Malfoy jr."

"His name is Scorpius" Draco said passing the infant back to Hermione as Scorpius began fussing.

"So Potter, what has the chosen one been up to lately?" Blaize asked sipping his drink

"Not much in the ways of excitement," Harry said placing his lunch order.

"Are you still with the auror department?" Hermione asked

"No, I'm studying with Ollivander to make wands." Harry said smiling

"Is that anything like making brooms?" Draco asked looking at Harry.

"Similar, the science is different," Harry answered looking down as Scorpius tugged on his sleeve before climbing into his lap. "Well hello Scorpius"

"GA!" Scorpius said clapping as he swiped a fry from Harry's plate.

"Scor that was not nice" Hermione scolded the child who looked down

"It's alright Mina; he can have some if it's alright with Malfoy"

"He can eat what he wants." Draco said softly

"So Harry, have you found yourself a girl yet?" Hermione asked her friend

"Yes actually, I'm married, you remember Luna" Harry said, Hermione nodded "We have a little boy, about Scorpius's age, his name is James"

"I thought you were engaged to the youngest Weasley the last we heard" Blaize said looking at the dark haired man before him

"Her personal fantasy, Luna and I were together in Hogwarts but we broke things off because of the war, we decided to try again and were married about a year after Hermione disappeared," Harry said shrugging both Gryffindors avoiding the subject of the Weasleys all together.

"We should head back to the manor now; Pansy and Astoria are probably climbing the walls." Hermione said looking at her watch. "I'll owl you about the dinner?"

"Actually, you'll have to owl Minerva, we had a spot of trouble a few years back with stalkers and death threats so we cast a Fidelius Charm and she's our keeper" Harry said rubbing the back of his neck "We don't accept owls or packages unless they come directly from her"

"Alright" Hermione said smiling

"Hey do you still have your cell?" Harry asked confusing the two wizards

"Yeah, I don't use it much anymore why?"

"Same number"

"Yes" Hermione answered catching on

"Mine's changed, I'll send you a message, then we won't have to bother Minerva" Harry said as they parted ways.

"Thank you both" Hermione said looking at them

"For what?"

"Playing nice" Hermione said locking arms with both of them.

"He's your friend Mya, and obviously important to you, I'm curious as to why neither of you speak of the Weasels anymore but I'm not going to press it" Draco said looking at her

"I noticed that to" Blaize commented setting Scorpius down in the downstairs play room, a house elf instantly appearing to play with him.

"A lot of stuff happened, I'm sure you'll find out sooner rather than later but I really don't have the strength to talk about it again in detail. Just know that something bad happened, it destroyed me and they did nothing to help. Then something somewhat good came out of it and I began to heal again only to have them destroy me again. So I ran, I couldn't face it anymore. Those experiences fueled my entire research in abuse though" Hermione said softly "I didn't want what happened to me to happen to another person"

"You don't have to talk about it Mya, we'll find out when its time for us to know" Blaize said softly hugging her. Draco joined the embrace and they joined the others in the sitting room.

* * *

><p>And there is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!<p>

~Redshadow17


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Everyone! Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Morning love" Blaize said kissing both Hermione and Draco on the cheek as he sat down.<p>

"Morning" Hermione greeted handing him a cup of tea while Draco sat their plates down on the table. "So I was thinking we could do dinner with Harry and Luna tonight, is that alright?"

"Anything you want love" Blaize said finishing up his plate and folding his paper "Owl me with your decision, I have to be off"

"Have a good day!" Hermione called smiling as Blaize left the house

"Are you planning on telling Harry about this?" Draco asked looking at her

"Yes, I would've last week when we saw him for lunch but there were two many people around, is Astoria going to watch Scorpius?"

"Yeah, I asked her yesterday, she's going to stay in Scorpius's room for the night, incase Potter brings his son"

"Morning love birds" Pansy said as she flopped down at the table. Hermione instantly produced her a cup of tea and a plate of food. Once the cup was gone Hermione refilled it. She had learned over the time she'd lived with Pansy that you get at least two cups of tea into her before speaking or she'd murder everyone. "So what are the plans for the day?"

"We are going to work in twenty minutes and Draco is going to spend the day with Scorpius since he's off today"

"Sounds great, your dinner with Potter is tonight right?"

"Yes, you're going out with Andre right?"

"Yes, we're going to plan part of our wedding" Pansy said smiling as she left to get dressed

"I'm so glad we got that ceremony over with." Draco said kissing her "Go save the lives of the little people"

"They are children Dray, have fun with Scor" Hermione said as she and Pansy left later that day.

* * *

><p>"Luna!" Hermione hugged the blonde as the couple entered. Luna hadn't changed much since school, her hair was still long, curly and blonde and her eyes a pretty hazel. She seemed taller and more mature but still same old Luna.<p>

"It's good to see you Hermione" Luna said smiling

"We thought you'd like to meet James, hope you don't mind we named you god mother" Harry said softly

"Not at all, it's an honor" Hermione said taking the little boy, who was a spitting image of his father, "Astoria is watching the kids tonight,"

"That's nice of her" Luna said walking with Hermione down the hall to drop of James. They returned to see Draco and Blaize had the entire table set for them.

"So Luna, what do you do now days?" Hermione asked as they sat down to eat

"I am teaching divination now, it's a very rewarding" Luna said with a smile "What of you?"

"I'm a healer in the Children's Ward at Magical Maladies Hospital" Hermione said smiling

"That sounds exciting, I hear they have an innovative way to pursue child abusers" Luna said smiling

"I developed it" Hermione said softly

"Should've known, so is it to soon to ask why you are hanging around the Slytherins?" Harry asked looking at them

"No," Hermione sighed "I'm assuming since you know Fleur you grasp a basic understanding about what a veela is"

"Yes" Harry said nodding

"Well I found out that I'm adopted and half veela, Draco is also veela. I am Draco's mate, and Blaize is my mate." Hermione answered

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting" Harry said softly "Are you happy"

"Yes," Hermione said smiling at her boys

"Then I'm happy, promise you won't walk out again"

"Promise" Hermione said as they hooked pinkies and confused the wizards in the room.

"I think they're lost" Harry said as they laughed

"Care to clue us into your muggle ways including your cell and what ever that just was?"

"A cell, is the way that muggles communicate. They use these" Harry said pulling the small object out of his pocket. "You make calls like with a floo and can send small letters without using owls."

"And that was a pinky promise, they are like mini oaths that children give" Hermione said softly "Muggles don't break pinky promises"

"Why, is there some horrible consequence?"

"No, they just don't do it" Hermione said shrugging, "Didn't any of you take muggle studies?"

"No," They answered together.

"We should be heading home, if we don't get James to sleep now he'll never go to bed" Harry said looking at his watch.

"He's already asleep, Scor is too" Astoria said as she slipped out of the hall, a sleeping James in her arms.

"How" Luna asked amazed as she took her son "It takes us at least an hour"

"I'm pretty good with kids," Astoria said smiling happily "That and they ran around for about two hours before they went to sleep as I charmed a dragon to chase them. They pretended to fight it off and save me"

"Good plan," Harry said smiling as they bid their goodbyes and left the flat.

"I should go too, call me anytime you need a sitter" Astoria said smiling at them as she waved

"You know, I'll be honest I was really worried about her with Daphne being her sister but she's great with Scorpius" Hermione said sitting next to Blaize on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her as Draco lay his head in her lap.

"She's really great with kids in general. She runs a children's home in England for children orphaned in the war. Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't arranged to marry her instead. She's a much better match than Daphne. At least then his mother would be part of his life, even if I can't be married to her"

"Daphne's a bitch, and Mya's a spectacular mother. Scor loves her and I doubt anything Daphne did to change that would work. We have Harry Fucking Potter on our side" Blaize said smirking.

"Touché" Draco said smiling

* * *

><p>Pansy and Andre's wedding quickly approached and the little family joined in the celebration that followed. A week later found the couple home from their honey moon and moving into the slowly growing crowd that lived in the flat.<p>

"I have something I would like to say" Hermione said standing up at dinner that night. "I believe it is time for Draco, Blaize and I to move into a home of our own"

"I don't want to run you out Mya, this is your home too"

"Yes, but we couldn't possibly fit another person in this house, and I am pregnant" She said smiling brightly. Draco and Blaize pulled her into a tight hug and searing kiss each.

"When did you find out?" Pansy demanded

"Just before the wedding, I didn't want to take away from your day so I waited until you got back" Hermione said smiling

"We'll start looking at once!" Draco declared

"No need, I still own my house across town. It's really a small manor, nothing as grand as our homes back in England but it's big enough for us" Blaize said smiling "And we can give the newly weds their privacy"

* * *

><p>Well there it is! It's a fairly busy chapter but I'm wrapping up the story! Just a few more exciting chapters to go!<p>

~Redshadow17


	14. Chapter 14

Alright! This is the next chapter! Some drama is going down here!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Draco, you have an owl" Hermione called up the stairs as she resumed unpacking their things into Blaize's home. Draco bounded down the stairs Scorpius on his back. He took the letter from the owl and opened it as Blaize entered from the other room.<p>

"They can't do this!" Draco seethed as Blaize took Scorpius from him.

"Do what?" Hermione asked standing. He handed the letter to her.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is our deepest regret to inform you that Miss Daphne Greengrass has petitioned for custody of Scorpius Orion Malfoy. She requests no visitation rights and full custody. We have agreed to the hearing on bases of her treatment for post partum depression and the nature of your relationship with Mr. Blaize Zabini and Ms. Hermione Granger. Please attend court on March 21st. Amelia Winters" Hermione read the letter and sighed "I figured this would occur"

"What?"

"Winters is the head of magical child services. She is a very conservative woman and we do not get along. She believes in the old ways and most likely saw our marriage because Scorpius would be in her books because of the last hearing. She most likely told Daphne. We need to contact Astoria, Pansy, Harry and your parents" Hermione said sighing, "We will not be able to use the previous abuse against her.

"Alright, I'll send owls now," Blaize said moving upstairs.

"Dray, spend the day with Scor, I'm going to get this house in order. They'll inspect every detail of our lives from here on out. we need to be prepared" Hermione sighed as she set about unpacking and cleaning the house. Draco spent the rest of the day with Scorpius.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she'd do this" Astoria said shaking her head. They were standing outside of the court room preparing to go in. Scorpius was sleeping peacefully in Draco's arms. He hadn't really left the boy alone.<p>

"She just wants to hurt Draco." Pansy said softly "What's important is that we are going to win. I have enough evidence to insure we win"

"Alright everyone lets enter the room. Today is just a primary hearing to discuss how we are going about this" A judge said looking sternly at them all "Because the welfare of the child is in question we are placing Scorpius in the care of the ministry until a decision is made"

"I don't think" Pansy started, luckily Blaize acted quickly enough taking Scorpius from Draco as Hermione held onto him tightly, letting her veela calm his. Blaize glared at the scared ministry girl who took Scorpius away from them.

"Here, he enjoys this story before bed, if he wont calm down read it to him. In this bag is everything he'll need, including his somewhat schedule for naps and such. His favorite toys and things are in there as well" Hermione said separating from Draco and handing over the bag she had. The ministry girl walked away and Scorpius began wailing.

"MOMMY!" He screeched reaching out his hands. Daphne looked smug making a move towards him only to have him wail louder. Hermione rushed over and took his hand.

"Shh baby, you're ok, you have to go ok, but you'll be home soon" Hermione said soothing him. Scorpius whimpered and quieted down. He waved good bye, Draco and Blaize both waved as Hermione rejoined Draco and Blaize.

"Can we continue" Hermione said now pissed. Scorpius was not in any danger living with them while the trial proceeded.

"Yes, now Scorpius will live with each of you for a week, our officials will pop in at anytime to monitor how you are doing with Scorpius. We will also be having two trials, one to hear the witnesses of Miss Greengrass and another to hear the witnesses of Mr. Malfoy" The judge said softly "Your witnesses will be subject to questions about the other party but must keep their answers subject to relevancy. Any questions?"

"Will my son be monitored for abuse, after what happened in his youth I will not take any chances this round" Draco said looking at the judge

"Yes, we will use the Australian method of finding abuse to determine if Miss Greengrass is being abused. They will be sending their best and the inventor to assess him."

"I'm afraid they'll be sending their second best your honor" Hermione said smirking

"I beg your pardon"

"I invented the method and I am the best. However due to the conflict of interest the second best will be taking my place" Hermione said looking at them.

"Then I move to throw it, She will know how to disguise any abuse and create false abuse"

"There will be no throwing out the method. It is impossible to fabricate the evidence because no two people can create the same amount of force or have the same hand size and so forth. The method has been tested and retested multiple times. I didn't wish for a repeat" Hermione said looking straight at the judge who sighed "The trail for the hearing of Miss Greengrass is to be held in three days. After the trail you will be given your week with Scorpius"

* * *

><p>"Draco stop pacing" Hermione said sipping her tea.<p>

"I'm just anxious Mya, I'm worried he's hurt or something" He whispered Blaize held him as he shook. Hermione sat down her tea and joined the embrace.

"It'll be ok love, we'll get him back" She said smiling "We should head over, it's time for our trail"

"You're right" The trio disappeared and reappeared outside the courtroom. They entered and their witnesses were called up slowly.

"Lucius Malfoy" The entire court room stilled as Luna stepped aside to let Lucius take her place "Mr. Malfoy, you were a convicted death eater yes?"

"Yes, however I realized my mistakes and I'm finishing up paying my dues to society for my wrongs" Lucius said watching Amelia Winters with intensity.

"Has Scorpius ever been left alone with you?"

"No, my son and I agreed that due to my past that it would be in Scorpius's best interest not to be left alone with me" Lucius answered honestly

"How does your son behave around Scorpius"

"The way a father should, the way I should've behaved with my son. Scorpius is loved Ms. Winters. His father works to support his son, he spends most of the day when he is not at work with his son. If they do not go out they spend the day in the floor or out in the garden playing games and Scorpius is allowed to be a little boy. Scorpius is fed when he is hungry, he has his own bedroom but never once has my son not let Scorpius stay with him if he was frightened. The boy will never want for anything" Lucius said

"Would you perceive your grandson becoming spoiled?"

"No, Draco is firm when he needs to be, Scorpius knows when he has done wrong and he is not given his every wish"

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy" Ms. Winters said calling in Narcissa "Mrs. Malfoy, you've never been alone with your grandson either"

"Ms. Winters, I have not been alone with my grandson, and I don't see the relevancy of this in the trail at hand. My mental state after the war was not one you would subject a child too. I receive treatment and it is getting better. My husband and I have had supervised visits with our grandson,"

"Have you ever seen your son raise a hand to Scorpius?"

"No, Draco loves his son, he has never harmed Scor, when Scor is in trouble Draco scolds gently" Narcissa answered

"You know Miss Greengrass yes?"

"I know both Greengrass sisters" Narcissa said sighing

"When she was around Scorpius how was she"

"She was never with Scorpius, she told Draco she never wished to have anything to do with the child after it was born. And she never did." Narcissa said sighing

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy" Ms. Winters spoke as she dismissed the older woman. "Ms. Greengrass, You are witnessing for both your sister and Mr. Malfoy"

"No, I am witnessing for Mr. Malfoy, I do not believe my sister should be given custody of Scorpius"

"Would you care to explain why Ms. Greengrass"

"I was there, the day Scorpius was born, I'm his god mother. Daphne refused to hold him, she refused to have anything to do with him. Daphne was assessed for Post Partum depression right then and there. Because both Draco and I assumed that is why she wanted nothing to do with her son. She didn't have it. Not a trace she just wasn't meant to be a mother. She hates kids, always has. She wants Scorpius to attain a hefty sum from Draco and that's it." Astoria said crossing her arms.

"Thank you Ms. Greengrass" Ms. Winter's said persing her lips. Apparently that wasn't what she had wanted to hear. "Mr. Zabini"

* * *

><p>Well there you go! The first part of trail one! I hope you enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome back readers! In this chapter you discover what happened to Hermione! Ron lovers should really stop reading. I don't normally hate on Ron but it fit this story a bit more so please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"I do wish you would use my name, it's Malfoy" Blaize said rolling his eyes as he sat down<p>

"It is irrelevant. You are Ms. Granger's mate yes?"

"If you wish to be technical about it, Hermione's veela chose me, however, I am claimed by both" Blaize answered

"How do you interact with Scorpius?"

"Let's set this straight right now, I love Scorpius as if he was my son by blood. I interact with him just as Draco does. We have all agreed on how we wished to raise him and any future children we will have. I play with Scorpius, take him to the park, I read him stories, normal things that children do with their parents." Blaize said softly

"Have you discussed how your relationship will affect his up bringing?"

"Scorpius is a carrier of the veela gene. There is a chance, however small, that our situation could happen to Scorpius. I'm not a veela expert but I do know that Scorpius's veela gene, regardless if it stays dormant or not, will guide his relationship choices. Our relationship will not be hidden from Scorpius, he'll know why he has two fathers and one mother. He'll know it all because hiding it from him will hurt him in the long run."

"Have you given any thought on how your choices will affect him when his peers make fun of him at school"

"Ms. Winters. I believe you are out of line in that question. We didn't simply choose it like one chooses what shirt to wear or what to have for dinner. Hermione and Draco carry the veela gene and they will die if we are not together. I don't think you understand the severity of the choice we had to make. Draco didn't make the choice lightly either, his son is important to him and he knows that Scorpius needs him alive." Blaize said angrily "So please do not insult our relation ship again treating it like we simply met up and decided to be in this type of relationship. Scorpius will simply have more people to care for him in our home. more people to rely on and more people to love"

"Mrs. Bouvier" Pansy stalked over and smiled politely

"You are an expert on veela yes"

"Yes, and what Blaize said is true, they do not have the luxury of choosing who they will spend the rest of their lives with like you do" Pansy said her voice professional, leaving no room for arguments

"What bond do veelas have with their children?"

"It is a very protective bond. You will find no better parent than a veela parent in which the veela gene is dominate. Draco will protect and care for his son. Veelas have a bond with their children, and those children have a bond with their parents. It is in the best interest of the child to let them chose who to live with them. Their instincts will guide them to the person who will provide them with the love and care."

"Thank you Mrs. Bouvier, Ms. Granger" Ms. Winters started and Hermione sighed shaking her head at both boys as she stood and sat down.

"Ms. Granger, you are a mother yes"

"I was" Hermione answered

"Was, will you explain"

"It has no relevance to this case"

"But it does, we need to know what type of mother you were, so please tell us about Rose"

"I'm afraid Mrs. Malfoy, that we'll need to hear about Rose, I'm sorry" the judge said, Hermione nodded and took a deep breath.

"I was raped during the war, and in the aftermath discovered that a baby was the result. I was confused and hurt but I was convinced that the right path was to deny I was raped and pretend the child was Ronald Weasley's. He agreed to the plan and his family began planning our wedding. They disregarded all my thoughts and all of my plans of the future. Preferring me to stay locked away at home. I stayed because I had no where else to go, and nine months later I gave birth to a little girl, and named her Rose." Hermione said softly "I loved her, with my entire heart. She was my everything and I would do anything for her. Ron, Ron hated that she wasn't his and tried to get me to get rid of her. I refused and left. My daughter was the only thing I cared about. I moved back in with my parents and found a job. One day I came home to find a ministry letter. Ron was going to take my Rose away from me"

"So you lost custody to Mr. Weasley"

"No, it was during his visitation. Rose was a sick baby, and she was fussy, he couldn't get her to stop crying. He was drunk and pissed off at me and she wouldn't stop crying. So he hit her, and shook her and he killed my daughter" Hermione said softly tears pouring out of her eyes. "They couldn't prove it was him, because there had been so many men there that night, all equally drunk."

"That will be all Mrs. Malfoy, thank you" The judge said as Ms. Winters began her next question.

"Oh Mya" Draco said as he embraced his wife. Blaize did the same both comforting her as she sobbed.

"We're here now love" He whispered

"I'm going to kill Weasley"

"There isn't a point. He's already paid for what he did" Hermione said softly "He is no longer a man"

"What?"

"I vanished his balls" Hermione said smiling, everyone laughed

"Remind me not to make you angry" Draco said kissing her as they went home.

* * *

><p>"Guys, we have a letter" Blaize called as he came in from work. The other two ran in and he opened it to read. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, we have come to a decision after discussing with many veela experts. You will appear alone to the office of Ms. Winters, at 2:30. Thank you, Judge Misks"<p>

"It's 2 now, you should get ready" Hermione said looking at the clock above the fireplace. Draco nodded as he stood up and walked out of the room. He kissed them each good bye as he left the house.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy, since both parties have arrived we will begin. I have decided to let Scorpius decide the parent he wishes to live with." The Judge spoke to both him and Daphne. "You will hand your wands over to Angie and Felicia will bring in Scorpius. He has been upset all day because his veela knows that his caretaker isn't around. Daphne you will hold him first. If you can get him to calm down and not start wailing again then we will award you custody. Draco if Daphne is unsuccessful you will try. If you succeed you may take your son home with you"

"Here you are Ms. Greengrass" Felicia said handing the screaming Scorpius to Daphne. She tried to get Scorpius to quiet down and you could see the frustration in her face when he spotted Draco and reached out for him.

"DADDY!" Scorpius cried his wails ceasing as he reached for his father with little hands. Draco looked at the judge who sighed

"Ms. Greengrass please give Scorpius to Mr. Malfoy"

"But I got him to quiet down!" Daphne protested

"He quieted down when he saw me" Draco said as he effortlessly pulled Scorpius into his arms.

"Daddy! Papa and mommy?" Scorpius questioned

"They are waiting at home Scor" Draco said smiling at his son who held him tightly

"Daddy stay?" Scorpius asked looking at the judge.

"Yes, I am awarding final custody of Scorpius Orion Malfoy to his father Draco Lucius Malfoy" The judge said, Draco took Scorpius's bag from Felicia

"Please tell your wife thank you for the tips. He was very restless at night and the book helped"

"I will, thanks for taking care of him" Draco said as he left Daphne screaming at the judge.

"Scorpius" Hermione exclaimed happily pulling him from Draco's arms and spinning him around

"Mommy" He clapped hugging her. "Papa!"

"I've missed you my little Scorpion" Blaize said taking him in his arms as well

"Baby?" Scorpius asked pointing at Hermione's stomach, which had grown.

"Yes, baby, you're going to have a little brother or sister soon" Hermione said smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Well there you go! I'm afraid that there is only one more chapter to go! So please let me know your thoughts!<p>

~Redshadow17


	16. Chapter 16

Alright everyone! This is the last chapter! Please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing, well except some of the children!

* * *

><p>"Pansy, you look breath taking!" Hermione greeted her friend. The dark haired woman smiled in greeting. She was wearing an emerald green gown that showed her belly button before closing just below her breast and reopening just after only to cross around her neck. It was over all stunning trimmed in silver.<p>

"You don't look bad yourself Hermione" Astoria greeted smiling. Her gown was a blast of colors. It had a sweetheart neck line, a unique cut out design around her waist and a slit up one side.

"Don't object Hermione, that dress is stunning" Luna comment as she joined them. She wore a strapless blue gown with a star burst like design on the side.

"Fine, it's nothing really" Hermione said smiling. Her dress was a simple red gown with a v neck that sparkled when she moved.

"I can't believe the ministry demanded that Narcissa and Lucius host this year's memorial ball"

"I know, and Blaize and Draco are both compelled to go so I had to come as well. I am not looking forward to seeing the Weasleys"

"They've yet to arrive" Astoria said scanning the room.

"But you know they will" Hermione said and as if on cue the large family of red heads spilled into the ball room. "Here's to hoping they don't spot me"

"Spoke to soon Hermione" Luna whispered as she put on a brilliant smile "Evening Ginny, it's been a while"

"That it has didn't think I'd see you again after you left my brother" Ginny spat at Hermione.

"Yes well, under the circumstances I hadn't planned on it" Hermione said sipping on her drink elegantly.

"Who invited you to this?" Ron had joined his sister with a glare on his face

"You would do well not to insult my wife Weasley, she is hosting this ball with my mother" Draco said glaring at Ron as he walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You've dropped low Hermione, marrying a death eater"

"Insult him again and you'll be losing more than your man parts" Hermione said glaring at him.

"Momma! Momma!" Scorpius ran over out of breath, he was seven now, and wore a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue button up.

"Yes Scorpius" Hermione asked turning her attention from the two red heads.

"Can we play in the garden? Papa said I had to ask you and Daddy" He said looking at her.

"Can we momma?" A little girl asked as she ran over. She had long black curls, dark skin and dark eyes. She had Hermione's face and hair though. She was wearing a white gown with red trim and red down the back.

"I don't know guys, who is outside?"

"I'll take Scorpius and Andromeda outside, I think James and Lily have snuck out there any way" Luna said smiling at Hermione.

"You're the greatest Aunt Luna!" Andromeda exclaimed as they raced off Luna following.

"You really are a whore! Married to Malfoy yet your kid looks nothing like him" Ron laughed

"Weasley, you really are an idiot, Mya can you take Cassandra, she's getting fussy again" Blaize Zabini said as he joined them. He was holding two small children. Hermione took the little girl, who looked just like her with Draco's eyes. She was dressed in a pretty pink and yellow dressed with cap sleeves and a bunched waist. He was still holding a little boy. The boy had Blaize's dark hair; and Hermione's eyes.

"Come to Aunt Pansy, Phoenix, I think Mommy, Papa and Daddy have some business to take care of" Pansy said taking the little boy from him.

"You two little Cassie, let's go play with Scor and Andy" Astoria said taking Cassandra from her mother.

"Two men at once? You left me to be a slut to two men"

"Don't insult my wife Weasley, we are legally married and you really don't have all the facts" Blaize said putting a protective arm around Hermione's waist, just overtop of Draco's.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked as he approached with Theodore Nott and Andre

"Harry" Ginny squealed and attached herself to Harry.

"Weasley, remove your grubby little hands from my husband" Luna said as she reappeared her wand trained on Ginny. "Don't worry your parents are in the garden Hermione"

"You stole my husband"

"No, you little slut, he was always mine" Luna said as Astoria moved to stand next to Theo and Pansy took her husbands hand

"Enough, if the two of you can't behave yourself then kindly leave my manor" Lucius Malfoy spoke as he approached

"How does it feel Malfoy, that your son married a man and a lowly Mudblood" Ron spat in anger

"It's quite satisfying, Hermione and Blaize make my son happy, her blood and his gender have nothing to do with it." Lucius said with a smirk

"Hermione! Draco! Blaize!" Fleur completely diffused the situation by bounding over and hugging them "We missed you at the last gathering, mother was most displeased"

"I'll write her at once, but Phoenix and Cassandra were ill and we didn't feel it appropriate to travel that far with them" Hermione said smiling "How did it go?"

"It went splendidly! We've grown in numbers, and your children add so much to the clan. We've never had this many male Veela before!" Fleur said smiling excitedly

"Veela?" Ginny asked confused

"Yes, I am married to two men because Draco and I are both Veela" Hermione answered

"Ronald, Ginerva you're mother requests you over there" Fleur said glaring at them before turning to Hermione

"You're children have such unusual names! You must tell me how you named them!"

"Well, Scorpius was named in the family tradition and we decided to stick with it. Since Draco named Scorpius, we decided that Lucius and Narcissa should name our second child since we were at a loss of names. They decided on Andromeda Rose, after Narcissa's sister and the baby I lost. My parents named Cassie, after my grandmothers and Blaize named Phoenix."

"You haven't gotten to name a child yet Hermione"

"I get to name this one" Hermione said placing her hand on her stomach "He'll be Leo Adonis"

"Congrats!" Fleur said as she hugged her. The rest of the night went by swimmingly and they laughed and danced and enjoyed themselves immensely.

* * *

><p>Alright everyone! So that's the story! Now I've had some ask about the fathers! So here it is, Scorpius is seven and obviously Draco's, Andromeda is about five and Blaize's (She's the baby that Hermione was pregnant with!), and the twins are about a year old Cassandra is Draco's and Phoenix is Blaize's (I don't know if this is actually possible but hey magic is a wonderful thing lol), and I'll let you decide who is Leo's father is.<p>

I Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	17. Thank Yous

Hello Readers! I'm very happy with the reviews that I've gotten for this story! So I want to give a shout out to my reviewers and give thanks to the following people!

tltharp11

supernaturalNUT

xXxAngelxGirlx13xXx

cjewellm

HisLittleRedBird

Xoxfiaxox

black rose-raven angel

Hannah Bowers

Pillowwolfpup

Kichou

soccershadow3

dutch potterfan

All Hallows eve baby

love-them-all10

Angel Girl5

padfootsgrl79

Kitty Kat Witch

jasmine85

AnimatedCharacter

She with the hazel eyez

alannalove1990

lovelollipops

I'd also like to give a special thank you to kiwi541 because I've never had someone offer me a cyber llama to update sooner. That made my day!

I'm also giving a special thank you for Beautiful-Liar13 for coming in third place in the most reviews. janjan2009 for coming in second.

And cosmoGirl666 for reviewing the most! Cyber cookies for all of you!

A special thank you must also go out to the people who added me to the alerts and favorites lists but didn't review! I also appreciate you guys! Keep reading and keep reviewing! You guys all rock!

PS. I have decided to start writing one or two shot stories for people. If you have an idea about a story you'd like written send me a message with the basic plot and the characters/pairing you want. Just so you know, I'm not a fan of Hermione/Ron pairings but I will do them if you really want me to!


End file.
